Darkness Enshrouds
by Kuraei
Summary: Lien, the offspring of link has lost his family, now adopted into a Sheikah clan has to save Hyrule from impending doom.Read and Review Please.


I do not own any of Legend of Zelda or anyone that made it, yay me!

The darkness enshrouds.

By Kuraei

He looked around franticly as a mysterious fog enveloped him in fear, icy sweat dripped off of his chin as he looked around in horror, whatever was chasing him had made this fog, he thought with his mind, fighting to not scream in anguish, he had just seen his whole village be devoured by what looked like regular people until you noticed that they were straight out of a black and white film, they were _grey_, nothing in his life was going to tell him what would take place on this day.

His heart was racing, pumping liquid fear into his veins, he shivered as a cold breeze wracked his body with a cruel hand, and he cried out, covering his mouth with both his hands, he could hear them; they were laughing at him, his body was hysteric with the shakes as he soundlessly crumpled to the ground.

His blond hair was plastered to his face with perspiration and his piercing blue eyes tried to make sense out of the fog but he failed to do so, his brown pheasant pants were grass stained and soil was ground into the fibers itself, making them more so brown than they were when he started the day out, his shirt was ripped across the arm and chest.

He tried to find out where the laughing was coming for but he failed, he tried to get up but he also failed to do so, he crawled on fours to a tree that was half dead, its bark easily falling off when he braced himself and got up again, he flinched when the bark fell to the forest floor, he looked up and could feel drops of water fall on his face, instinctively he put his hand to where the droplet fell and looked at it, placing his fingers closer to his eyes so that he could see.

_This isn't rain_ he thought, it was something thicker, he noticed the color wasn't clear either…he couldn't see the color very clearly so he tasted some and found it to be metallic and bitter.

_This is-_ he stopped his thought as he heard the inhuman things shriek with more laughter as he looked up and saw one of them perched on the half rotting tree.

Its voice was metallic, rasping, catching air in its throat, it laughed again and the boy ran as fast as his legs would let him, finally stumbling on a tree root and falling on his face, he looked back at the tree that the thing was on and found it to be vacant.

"_Little bird, little bird, fallen from the tree…mother said not to venture very far and now there are no more." _The thing laughed and the boy choked back his sob, as he looked up and saw the thing bend down to look closer.

_"That mean's you, little bird."_ The thing said as he lunged at the boy; the boy screamed as the thing bit down on his arm.

"Stop, stop it!" the boy screamed and the thing bit down harder on the boys arm, blood filling the things mouth and then there was a whistle.

At first it was soft but then it grew into a shrill as impact was made, the things jaw fell open, his own blood now spilling from his body.

_"S-Sheikah filth." _The shadow thing said as it crumpled to the ground and the thing croaked as it fell to the ground dead.

He looked up to see a man with blond hair looking down at him with red eyes, a face cover with what looked like an eye on it was covering everything but his eyes.

_"are you alright?"_ the Sheikah said as I felt myself nod and then fall what little distance it was to the ground.

"What's your name?" the Sheikah asked me, my eyes getting heavy.

"I-It's Lien." He said as he fell into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

As he woke up from his dreamless sleep he felt heavy, as if someone was sitting on his, he couldn't breathe for a moment and then it passed and he tried to sit up, his back was stiff so he didn't move as much as he wanted, he rubbed his eyes with his uninjured hand and looked around; the room he was in smelled of smoky incense and his eyes watered a little.

Someone was in there with him, he felt hands on his injured arm and he flinched away from the touch, as he looked over at who it was he couldn't tell if it was male or female until it began to talk.

_"Take it easy, you're alright now, you're in our care."_ Lien looked at her and blinked, he couldn't understand what she was trying to say, she looked at the door as a man came in, he was clad in the same garb as the woman.

"Lien, it's alright, we took you to our encampment" he said slowly in Hyrulian and Lien nodded and blinked up at the woman that was bandaging Lien at the time and she blinked at him.

_"It should be alright now that he is awake."_ She said to the man and he nodded and she made her way to the door and slid out into the morning sun.

"Where did you come from, Lien?" he asked and I looked up at him, his shadowed expression sheltered by his face mask, his red burning eyes made a tremor falter up my spine as I looked at him.

"I come from Kakariko village; I was in the woods when we were attacked from those bestial shadow things." I said slowly, my stomach turning from the metallic taste in my mouth, I turned from my thought and looked up at he Sheikah and blinked.

"Did anyone survive the attack?" Lien asks, almost slapping himself for asking a pointless question, he already knew the answer.

He looked down at Lien with his masked face and shook his head.

"No, no one did." He said and turned around and started to leave but Lien spoke up; his voice raucous.

"What's your name?" he asked, the Sheikah looked down at him.

_"It's Nasakeo"_ he said but Lien couldn't understand.

When Lien was feeling better he sat up for the first time, his muscles sore from tension, he rubbed his neck and looked down at his legs, part of them were bruised with purple in he middle and a sickish green at the edges, he remembered struggling with the shadow creature and kicking something that was rock-hard and that's how Lien came up with the bruise, his face was scratched from when he tripped on the tree root sticking up from the ground.

_I wonder why, in times of desperation I fall all the time…_ he thought and tried to get up the first time but fell; the second time he braced him on a stool and got up fully and took two steps and flexed his shapely calves and walked out of the tent and went out into the clear meadow, tents were lined up in rows and clusters.

Lien looked around to see a little girl with the same garb on as almost all of everyone in the village.

"_Mommy, that man looks strange"_ the girl said and Lien looked at the woman and child and they went into a tent, leaving him alone in the sandy path.

Lien walked around aimlessly until he found the woman that was working on my injury, she was picking herbs from some kind of garden and she looked up at me and then back to what she was doing.

"Do, you even understand me?" Lien asked the Sheikah and she looked up at him again when she heard Lien's voice.

Still she did not understand, she went back to her chores and Lien walked in the sandy path, the sun was brilliantly warm and he could feel a drop of sweat make its way down his neck, to his chest.

He wasn't as tired as he was when he was fighting for his life; he still had nightmares from that night and who wouldn't, in that night he had lost all of his kin.

Lien couldn't blame himself for this fate that befallen his family, his mother had been sick ever since she had given birth to him, she also passed away before his fourth birthday, so he didn't have a clear image of her in his minds eye; the only memory is when she would ruffle his hair and smile.

His sisters had been two years younger than him, they were playing in the cemetery when the shadows found them, and it was such an ironic place to die, sadly Lien felt empty, no emotions played in his mind.

His father and he had never been close so he didn't really know the man that well.

A loss is a loss, no matter how hard you cry it's not going to bring anyone from the dead.

Lien sighed and kicked a stone that he stepped on and felt something tug at his pants, when he looked back, he saw a little girl with the telltale red eyes look up at him and smile.

She said something in their language and she shoved a piece of bread into his open hand and grinned and went back to where a man worked on a fence; the man was a small timid looking fellow, with disheveled hair and long fingers, he held a wooden handled hammer in one hand and some nails in another.

"_What are you looking at, I jus fed you now eat it, or I'll take it back!"_ The man said and I looked at the bread and then to him again.

"I don't understand you, but I think you want me to eat this." I said and bit into it.

The warmth of the sun was nice but not as nice as some food in Lien stomach, it felt good to eat something again; He forgot how long it's been since he actually ate bread.

It was because we were a poor family, his dad always worked to support, maybe that's why he didn't know his family as much as he liked.

As Lien ate he walked towards the border of the tent town and saw that it must have been days since he fell unconscious because they were up death mountain, he suddenly wondered who carried him up the steep cliff, he also wondered if It was just the Sheikah who was with him when he passed out.

_I wonder how he knew that the shadows were going to raid Kakariko…_Lien pondered as he ate the last of the bread and felt sad for a moment.

As he stretched he felt his spine crack with ecstasy, which made his back loose and not hurt as much.

He sat down on a rock near the cliff in which he was upon and looked down at the town that was his Kakariko no more.

Since he was only 17 he didn't know what to do, it would be still another year until he became a man that was capable of getting his own land and such.

The years that he had innocently relied on his family were now gone, and he was left alone and out of place in this tent world.

Somehow he would cope with it, even if it meant learning Sheikah language.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: So how did you like it, I hope you review now, I'll love you forever!

There will be more next time, and I promise a surprise!

But, I can't tell you yet, Review and read more; the 2nd chapter is on its way!


End file.
